Most current aircraft window systems include one or more panes of acrylic windows provided in a window frame of a fuselage of the aircraft. The fuselage may be, for example, a metallic or composite fuselage. Where the fuselage is a composite, which is typically made of black carbon fiber, the fuselage is painted in a lighter color so as to minimize the amount of solar energy that is absorbed by the fuselage.
If the fuselage absorbs too much solar energy, the fuselage heats up beyond an acceptable temperature and may transfer the heat from the fuselage to the window frame or the acrylic window. If the window frame or the acrylic window heats beyond an acceptable temperature, the acrylic window may deform or degrade.
In current building window systems, a window pane is provided in a window frame and a rubber seal, for example, a black rubber seal, may be provided between the window pane and the window frame. If the exterior of the building heats up to beyond an acceptable temperature, then the rubber seal between the window frame and the window pane may fail and external elements, such as moisture and hot or cold air may enter into the building.
Accordingly, there is a need for a window system that prevents or reduces deformation of the window pane and/or degradation the seal between the window pane and the window frame.